


Extended: For a Smile They Can Share the Night

by Browneyesparker



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mortinez, Romance, drunk, jenry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended. All she could remember was a tough case and leading Henry Morgan to a bar to get smashed after they’d closed it. She remembered all it had taken was two drinks mixed with soda and ice for her not to want to feel anything and to want to feel everything all at once, there’d been an Ed Sheeran remix playing from the speakers overhead, lyrics about getting drunk to feel something mixed with Henry’s eyes, just as sad as her own. Rated T for drinking and adult situations. Title comes from "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

.  
Chapter 1 

I’m sat here, wising I were sober

Jo Martinez’s throat was excessively dry, like somebody had stuffed cotton balls inside of it. She knew that she had drank one too many whiskey and root beers the night before, the pounding of her head and the sand in her eyes should have told her the whole story but there was a large party of her memory missing.

All she could remember was a tough case and leading Henry Morgan to a bar to get smashed after they’d closed it. She remembered all it had taken was two drinks mixed with soda and ice for her not to want to feel anything and to want to feel everything all at once, there’d been an Ed Sheeran remix playing from the speakers overhead, lyrics about getting drunk to feel something mixed with Henry’s eyes, just as sad as her own.

Common sense had gone away with her third drink and she’d leaned into kiss him, not a stranger to kissing strange men in bars. Except this wasn’t a strange man. This was her consultant. This was her friend, she didn’t go around kissing her male friends but the liquor had dulled her senses, allowing her to do things that she didn’t always do. . . like it did usually.

She waited for Henry to push her away, to ask her what she was doing but he didn’t and she knew where the night was heading. Knew instinctively that she should stop it before it had even started, when morning came they would both regret what had happened between them. 

She still loved her dead husband.

He was still married to a ghost.

But when she started, she was powerless to stop. All the other men she had brought home with her had never made her feel this good. 

And now, in the gray light of early morning, with Henry’s arm across her chest, with the beginnings of a whisky headache, she wasn’t sure of anything or of where she was. She couldn’t tell if they had made it to her house or the one that he shared with Abe. She didn’t know if they actually did it or if they stopped before they had even began. Their half-state of undress didn’t tell her anything, she knew they could have taken off only the important articles of clothing that had gotten in their way.

Jo wiggled out of Henry’s grasp and slipped out of bed, searching for her jeans and her t-shirt. As soon as her feet touched the hardwood floor, she knew she wasn’t at home. She moved a little more quickly, afraid to run into Abe because it would make her walk of shame a dozen times worse, it would make seeing him under different circumstances awkward.

Henry opened his eyes just as she was zipping up her jeans. He looked as bad as she felt while he sat up, exposing his bare chest. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, his voice laden with liquor and heavy sleep. 

“Is there anything to talk about?” Jo replied, pulling on one boot and then another one before finding her wine-colored sweater.

“I don’t know,” Henry answered, clearing his throat. “Did something happen last night?”

“We kissed,” Jo said, it was the only thing she could tell him with complete honesty. “After that, I don’t know. I want to say no, but I can’t tell. Everything is a blur. Since we don’t know, we can pretend last night never happened.”

“Of course,” Henry said, always the gentleman. “I’m sorry. . . for whatever happened, if anything happened. For not remembering if anything happened.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jo replied, pulling her t-shirt over her head. “I’m sure you were wonderful.”

“You too,” Henry agreed, looking a little bemused by the whole thing, just as unsure as she was about what had happened between them. 

Jo couldn’t help but wonder if he had slept with Iona during his brief courtship with her and she wished that she could tell him that it they hadn’t slept together if that was the case. But she didn’t know the truth herself and she didn’t have any energy to lie to him.

“I have to go,” she told him instead. “I need to get home and get cleaned up before work today.”

Henry hesitated and then smiled uneasily. “You do realize that it’s Saturday. Right?”

Jo blushed. “Still. I need to go. . . before Abe catches me. . . catches us.”

“I’m sure Abe won’t mind,” Henry told her even though she could tell that maybe he would prefer it if she just went home so they could both have some space to think.

“I’ll see you on Monday,” Jo said as she grabbed her leather jacket and released a deep breath, ready for a shower and a handful of Advil to annihilate the headache that was starting to plague her.

.

She got to her apartment, locked herself in and immediately went to her bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Advil, it was still opened from the last time she had used it. She counted out four electric-blue colored pills and dry swallowed them. She closed the mirror and studied her reflection. Her eyes were rimmed in mascara and black eyeliner, her hair was tousled. It was all signs of her indiscretion.

She had spent the night with Henry and she couldn’t take it back. 

Jo barely made it to the toilet before she vomited up the Advil and whatever was left of last night’s drinks. She flushed the toilet and started the shower, stepping down to nothing. She stuffed her clothes in the hamper and pulled her hair away from her face then brushed her teeth while she waited for the water to finish heating up.

Once in the shower, she closed her eyes and lifted her head to the spray, she didn’t get out until the water had grown cold. And even then, she waited a little bit, scrubbing away Henry’s cologne and the 12 hour old bar smell with her A Thousand Wishes body gel, she shut the water off and grabbed a towel, shivering slightly as the water droplets from her hair hit her shoulders.

Jo padded to her room and searched around her closet for her largest sweatshirt. She pulled it over her head and put a pair of sensible cotton underwear on before falling into bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin and curling up into a ball, she drifted off into a deep and uneasy sleep.

Thinking that maybe when she woke up, she would realize that every single bit of what had happened the night before was just a very bad dream.

.

Stop being so old-fashioned! Henry told himself as he shaved the stubble away and tried to ward off a pulsing headache. People do that kind of thing all the time now. It’s the 21st century; you can sleep with somebody who you aren’t married to. You can be friends with benefits. 

But this was a hard concept for him to accept, Henry was used to waiting, not giving into his sexual desires. He had been a virgin when he’d married Nora, he and Abigail had waited until they were married to consummate their marriage. Casual sex, sex out of marriage was a whole new concept and he was disgusted with himself for sleeping with Jo without any kind of commitment. 

They weren’t even dating!

Henry banged the shaving cream off his razor and rinsed it off. That’s what made it all the worse in his opinion. He should have been a good friend to her, told her to stop drinking and sent her home in a taxi when she had kissed him. But he hadn’t been thinking straight either; at that point he had matched her drink for drink. At that point, he had wanted to forget just as much as she had.

The rest of the night had passed in a blur, he couldn’t remember if they’d hailed a taxi or kissed all the way back to his apartment. He couldn’t remember removing a single article of clothing from her body or if he had said anything to her, if she had said anything to him. Assuring each other that everything was alright, that they would still be friends in the morning.

Maybe forgetting everything that had happened was for the best, Henry mused as he got into the shower. Maybe it would make it easier to look at each other when they were together again. Neither of them could answer the unanswered questions; fill in the gap to the terrible blank they were both probably drawing.

Henry decided he would just try to forget he had ever woken up in bed with Jo. He swore that he would never let it happen again, the next time he would be more careful. If he wanted to forget the bad things that had happened, he would go out and get drinks with Hanson or Lucas or come and talk to Abe.

He wouldn’t allow himself to fall into temptation ever again. 

Not when his friendship with Jo could be put at stake because of it. 

TBC. . .

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I need you tonight, ‘cause I’m not sleeping 

“Henry?” Jo whispered, pressing her arms pressed against her stomach as she waited for him to look up from the report he was filing.

“What can I do for you Jo?” He asked absentmindedly. 

“Come home with me tonight,” she said.

Henry looked up then and frowned. “Are you sure you that’s something you want?”

“Yes,” Jo answered a little hesitatingly before taking a deep breath, her resolve growing stronger. “Yes, I am sure! Please come with me, Henry.”

A flood of things that Jo couldn’t quite read washed over Henry’s face before he nodded and put his pen down, took his lab coat off and replaced it with his winter one. “Of course I’ll come with you.”

They hailed a cab and he held the door open for her, allowing her to get in first before sliding in after her. They sat on opposite sides of the taxi, looking out the windows instead of at each other. Jo was mentally counting the stoplights between the precinct and her apartment. 

It started to snow when they reached her little home and Jo waited while Henry counted out a handful of tens for their fare and a tip. Then it was just the two of them, she led him up the stone steps and with shaking hands, let them into the lobby. The elevator was broken, she cursed to herself as she showed him to the stairs. They took them together and Jo found herself counting them to keep her from turning around and sending Henry home.

She needed this, needed to feel real and alive again after the day she had of near-misses and a suspect who almost didn’t truly see justice for his crimes. 

When they were finally inside her apartment, she stripped down to her underwear without any fanfare and waited for him to do the same. It was freezing in her apartment, she had forgotten to turn on the heat before she had left but she barely noticed it as she watched Henry methodically remove his scar and his coat then his tie, his dress shirt until he was standing in front of her in nothing except for his trousers. She wanted to urge him to hurry but she couldn’t open her mouth to talk. 

She took him in from head-to-toe, watched unblinkingly as he toed off his shoes then his socks. She took a deep breath and closed the distance between them, she fumbled with his belt clumsily then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Without anything to hold them up, they fell right to the floor like they were too big for him.

Jo wrapped her hand around his wrist and dragged him to the bedroom; she was suddenly frantic to get on with it, to get it over with and to feel human again. They didn’t say anything, hardly made any noise at all during their joining. Jo stared at the ceiling through half-closed eyes, unlike their first time; she knew she was going to remember every single moment vividly. For a brief second, she doesn’t want to remember and she wished she had offered him a couple of somethings to drink before they had started.

But she had been too anxious and in the back of her mind, she hadn’t really wanted their second time to be dulled by liquor. 

She came back to herself and noticed Henry was taking his time, she urged him to go faster without any words and when he did, her whole world exploded in white. It didn’t take long for sleep to claim her when it was all over; she turned her back to Henry without even thanking him and fell to sleep, forgetting to feel guilty.

She was a grown woman, she was a widow. She could do whatever she wanted; she didn’t need to justify her actions.

When she woke up to bright sunshine streaming through her curtains, Henry was gone; it was almost like he knew she was going to need her space. She sat up and looked at the empty spot beside her in bed, before shrugging and going to take a shower. It isn’t any skin off her nose, they weren’t together after all. 

He had every right to leave and go home before Abe noticed that he was missing. He didn’t have to say goodbye if he didn’t want to.

When she got out of the shower, her phone was ringing, she sighed knowing that she’d have to go to another crime scene, and she’d have to face Henry sooner than she wanted to.

And he was waiting for her at the crime scene, unshaven and with her favorite latte in a Styrofoam cup that was embossed with the name of a coffee shop that was far too expensive. 

It was like he was trying to apologize for his indiscretion in sleeping with her again. She downed her coffee, ignoring the way it burned her taste buds and didn’t even try to form an apology for doing the same thing to him even though she did care that it could ruin their friendship down the road.

They didn’t say anything to each other except to talk about the crime scene and the cause of death. He reeled off another one of his crazy hunches and she forgot to roll her eyes, all she could think about was the night before and how they had suffered from a lapse in judgement, again. 

.

“We made a mistake,” Jo said, cornering him before he could leave for lunch.

“Perhaps,” Henry agreed.

“You have to swear it won’t happen again!”

“It takes two though, doesn’t it, Detective?” Henry asked, wrapping his scarf around his neck and trying to sidestep her.

“I didn’t put all the blame on you!” Jo retorted. “I’m just saying I need you to help me by not accepting my invitation into my bed.”

“But the first time it happened in my bed,” Henry reminded her. “Now if you’d excuse me, I’m rather hungry. I think I’d like to go and have my lunch now.”

“Are you telling me that you don’t regret it?” Jo asked, standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips.”

“Is there any right way to answer that?” Henry answered. “If I say no then you might be angry with me but if I say yes then it might end up with the same result. I’d much prefer not to answer you, thank you very much.”

“You have to have some feelings on the matter though!”

Henry turned around and looked at her earnestly. “I am sorry but only because you seem so out of sorts and your comfort is important to me. And if you want me to be honest with you, I am sorry that I went to bed with you twice. It was very ungentlemanly of me to do it especially since we’re not in a romantic relationship.”

Jo looked astonished. “What century are you living in!?”

“This one. . .” Henry answered, trailing off. “Never mind, I do regret it Jo. I am sorry; please forgive me for what happened last night. It won’t happen again.”

Jo looked at him wordlessly, like it wasn’t what she was expecting to hear from him. She swallowed hard and nodded, unable to say I forgive you or apologize to him in return for asking him to go home with her. 

Because even though she was sorry, she couldn’t say it aloud. 

She couldn’t admit she had been wrong, that it had been wrong. So, she turned around and left him without even answering his request for forgiveness.

TBC. . . 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to have regular updates now that my sister’s wedding is over and I am free of my duties as a bridesmaid. I hope you will tell me what you thought of this chapter, I am still not heading over in explicit territory. It has never been my cup of tea or my forte. The song lyrics at the beginning are from the Inxs song “Need You Tonight”.
> 
> Until Next Time!


	3. Boy you are my symptom solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Close to My Fire by Beth Hart.

.  
Chapter 3

Boy you are my symptom solution

Jo fumbled for the plastic key card and inserted it into the mouth of the lock, missing it twice before she heard a satisfying click. She stumbled into the hotel room, Henry at her heels and turned around falling forward into his arms, high on sugar and tipsy from merlot. She giggled a little bit.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

“‘S okay,” Henry assured her as he leaned against the door and traced her berry-colored lips with the tips of his fingers; he was on a little bit of a sugar high himself.

“I know we said we’d never do this again but. . .” Jo trailed off helplessly. 

“I know,” Henry said. “Tonight was hard wasn’t it?”

“A little,” Jo admitted. “The widow and the widower celebrating their friend’s anniversary. We don’t have any more anniversaries to look forward to, Henry and we should have anniversaries to look forward to.”

Henry nodded, lacing his fingers through the short strands of her hair. He knew she wanted to feel wanted just for a little bit and he was more than happy to oblige. He wound his hand around her back, found her zipper and slowly pulled it down, and as her dress fell to her ankles, a pool of wine silk, she told herself that this would be the very last time she would do this.

She leaned in and her eyelids fluttered shut before she gave him a bruising kiss before pulling away and shaking her head. “Dr. Morgan, you have the unfair advantage of having more clothes on than I do.”

“So I do,” Henry agreed.

Jo yanked off his bowtie and dropped it to the floor. “Let me help you with that.” 

They made quick work of discarding his suit and then he lifted her up, her shoes fell off and she giggled again as he swung her around and brought her to the bed, he gently dropped her on the mattress and she smiled at him as she pulled him down beside her. She let out a long breath and stared at him in the dim light.

“Help me,” she said.

Henry rolled on top of her and tenderly brushed the hair out of her face. “Help me,” he echoed. “Please.”

Jo nodded; she understood he wanted to feel something too. Tonight would be about the both of them, not just her. It only seemed fair, she wasn’t the only one who had lost a spouse and was feeling their loss with the festivities going on. She sat up and kissed him and pretended that what was going to happen next was going to solve everything, make everything okay again.

Even though it wasn’t. 

.

“Everyone’s going to know what we did,” Jo said the next morning as she pulled her slip over her head before getting out of bed to collect her dress and her shoes. “I mean we left the party together!”

“The night was about Mike and Karen,” Henry reminded her. “I’m sure nobody was paying any attention to us.”

“You’re probably right,” Jo agreed, zipping up her dress and running her fingers through her bedhead before turning to look in the mirror that doubled as a closet. Her eyelashes were heavy with clumps of mascara and she had rims of black around her eyes. “I look like a junkie! Good thing today is Sunday, I wouldn’t have nearly enough of time to go home and get ready for work. Talk about a walk of shame.”

“There’s enough to go around.”

“I don’t really regret what happened last night,” Jo admitted. “Not this time.”

“I’m still struggling with the concept of being friends with benefits,” Henry replied. “I know it is very twenty-first century and I am willing to continue with this. . . with arrangement if it’s something you desire but it’ll take me a while to adjust.”

Jo turned around and studied him. “Last night was the last time.”

“I don’t think either of us really believes that!” Henry said, sitting down on the bed and pulling his socks on and then his shoes.

Jo sighed. “Last night I honestly believed it would be the last time.”

“And it might have been,” Henry assured her. “Until the next time when there was something we couldn’t face.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, buddy! The next time I could try and find somebody else!” Jo retorted, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

“Maybe,” Henry answered, coming over to her and draping his suit coat over her bare shoulders. “But then there’s something about the familiar, it’s easy and comforting.”

“So, what? Are you saving me the trouble by setting it all up in advance then?” 

“I guess you could say that,” Henry answered.

Before Jo could reply, her stomach gave a tremendous growl and she realized that she hadn’t really consumed anything aside from wine and Devil’s Food cake. She blushed and shrugged out of Henry’s jacket. “I guess I should get home.”

“We could go and get some breakfast,” Henry suggested. “If you’re hungry.”

“I’m okay,” Jo answered. “Maybe we should just keep this confined to the bedroom.”

“Jo, in the morning, when it’s all over, I am still going to be your friend,” Henry told her. “So, come on, I’m going to buy you breakfast.”

Jo sighed, knowing she had no choice but to agree. “Okay, fine.”

.

“You’re just getting in?” Abe asked, raising an eyebrow when Henry came through the antique store door. “Late night?”

“Sort of,” Henry answered.

“Who were you with?” 

“That’s none of your business, Abraham,” Henry told him. 

Abe grinned. “Mmmh let me see. . . I think you were with Jo. Are you two sleeping together?”

“Abe!” Henry said his tone held a hint of warning.

Abe snickered. “Welcome to the twenty-first century, Henry!”

“Abe.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul!” Abe assured him, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. 

“Well, don’t bother asking any questions either because I’m not going to answer them!” 

Abe took off his glasses and smirked. “Don’t worry; I wasn’t going to ask any questions. Really, the less I know about your personal life the better. But I am happy you found somebody to keep you company.”

“It’s not like that,” Henry said.

Abe looked at him; his interest piqued but knew pressing for details would be a bust. Henry had already told him that he wasn’t going to answer any of his questions, so he bedded his questions for the time being and let Henry go to get cleaned up from his night out.

TBC. . .

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very disappointed with the news that Forever didn’t get renewed for a second season. But I will be completing this story; I hope you’ll continue to take the journey with me regardless of our fate. And please tell me what you thought about this chapter! I’m looking forward to hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Until Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4

We’re not healthy, barely breathing but this pain keeps my heart beating

“Abe’s been asking questions, I have to go,” Henry said.

Jo nodded, she wasn’t going to argue with him because it was easier when he left right afterwards. It meant it still didn’t mean anything; they were just friends with benefits only if he went home.

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” she said. 

“Goodbye Jo,” Henry answered, smiling at her. 

She smiled back and pulled her hair into a ponytail, got her pajamas out and proceeded to put them on while Henry tried not to watch. “You know, you could tell Abe about us. I really don’t mind.”

“And how do you suggest I explain our situation to him?” Henry asked.

“It’s the twenty-first century,” Jo replied.

“I know. But what does that have to do with anything?” 

Jo smirked. “Is Abe old-fashioned?”

“No, not terribly,” Henry answered. “Why?”

“Well, sometimes people from his generation can be kind of stuffy about sex.”

Henry snorted. “Believe me; Abe is definitely not stuffy about sex. He has had more girlfriends than I ever have.”

Jo’s smirk was transformed into a grin. “Ah. I see.”

“I really have to go home now,” Henry said.

“Okay.”

He pulled his coat on and didn’t kiss her because there wasn’t room for goodbye kisses in their relationship. She waved and he waved back, closing her bedroom door behind him. Not expecting her to walk him to the door, he wasn’t a cheap one night-stand but he was becoming a regular fixture at her apartment, she didn’t think she needed to give him special treatment anymore. He was way past being a guest even though he still didn’t know where she kept her drinking glasses and they hadn’t really shared a meal since it had all started between them. 

She waited until the door had closed to go out and lock it behind him.

Then she brushed her teeth and started the new season of Downton Abbey with a large bowl of ice cream. Getting lost in Mary Crawley’s drama with Tony Gillingham was so much better than dwelling on her real life situation. 

Even though her real life situation wasn’t actually that bad. There could be worst things in life than a ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement with a good looking British man who treated her well. 

She sighed and spooned some ice cream into her mouth and let it melt on her tongue. 

But then there were better things in life too.

.

She didn’t tell him it was the night before her anniversary when she invited him over a few days later. She knew she should have mentioned it, given him a choice, but she couldn’t form the words. 

Besides, she didn’t want to feel the lump in her throat or the vice on her heart or be alone. She knew if she told Henry, he’d be a perfect gentleman and not give her what she needed. Sure, he might take her to get a drink or out for dinner but it wouldn’t be the same thing as him driving her to distraction.

Jo mixed them a couple of drinks beforehand, downing the whiskey and flat soda water in two swallows. 

“You’re going to give yourself a terrible headache,” Henry told her as he sipped on his own drink. 

Good, Jo thought perversely as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and went over to him.

Henry smiled at her and put his hands on her hips and seizing her up. “You’re beautiful,” he said.

“No sweet talk,” Jo retorted trying to hide the fact that she was flattered by his compliment. 

He kissed her flat stomach and she closed her eyes, as she anchored her hands on his shoulders and willed him to get on with it. She released a shuddery sigh and tried to forget everything. 

She cried afterwards and Henry tried to see what was wrong with her, asked her to talk to him. She didn’t answer him; she picked herself up off the floor and went to the bathroom, turned the shower on and stood under the scalding water, covering her mouth to muffle her cries. She felt worse than when they had started out. 

Jo realized sometimes sex didn’t solve anything. Sometimes, it just made everything worse. 

Henry was still there when she got out of the shower, wearing her husband’s old Van Halen t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked anxiously.

“No!” Jo assured him. “No, you were great! There’s just a lot going on.”

“You know you can still talk to me,” Henry told her. “Even though we’re doing whatever it is we’re doing, nothing has changed between us. Not really. I really wish you would talk to me, Jo.”

Jo drew in a deep breath and then released it. “It’s nothing, not really. Tomorrow’s my anniversary.”

“Oh Jo.”

“I didn’t tell you earlier because I needed not to feel anything,” Jo said. “But I just ended up feeling worse, it didn’t solve anything.”

“Oh Jo,” Henry repeated. “Jo, I’m sorry. If I had known, I would have never. . .”

“Well, you didn’t know,” Jo told him hollowly. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do.”

“Do you need a friend tonight?” Henry asked. “Because if you really do, I’d like to be your friend.”

Jo was going to shake her head, going to tell him that she just wanted to be alone. But she knew it wasn’t actually true. If she were alone, she’d probably just drink more and watch her wedding DVD and look through her wedding pictures, wishing for a life that she couldn’t have anymore.

She knew it wasn’t healthy, using him to help her feel better about situations in her life. Allowing herself to stay stuck in the past, still married to her husband.

“Stay,” Jo whispered. “Please.”

So, he did.

And that was how Jo realized that sometimes all you needed was the presence of a good friend to make things better, not alcohol and sex.

She knew their arrangement would still stand because they both liked it. But she knew she could still depend on him for other things, regardless of the agreement they had come to. 

It was a comforting thing to know.

TBC. . . 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times because I didn’t know how to handle it without getting into explicit details. I am still going to avoid that for the duration of this story. My knowledge is severely limited and more importantly, I don’t feel comfortable writing it. I know I’ve said that before though, thank you for your patience with that fact. I hope you liked this chapter and that you will tell me what you thought of it. 
> 
> Until Next Time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s the extended version of the story like some people asked for. I hope you’ll come on this journey with me and that you’ll enjoy the ride. This is something different than what I usually do. I still won’t write explicit sex scenes or anything like that but I am trying to stretch my wings by doing something slightly different than what I usually do. Reviews are love; please tell me what you think! The lyrics at the beginning are from the Ed Sheeran song Drunk.


End file.
